Time Changes
by BlackRosetheVampire
Summary: The Inuyasha couples are getting married, and as Kagome, Sango, and Rin walk down the aisle, they think about time has changed. co-written with Drama Kagome for amurima-chan.
1. Chapter 1

*****Author's note: hey guys, this is dedicated to a friend of Drama Kagome's and mine, amurima-chan, who is getting married tomorrow, and we want to wish her a happy day and a happy time! Each chapter has it's own song, this one, the song is **_**No Spell**_** by **_**The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus**_**. I hope you like this! Next is Drama Kagome's part, then the last we both wrote. **

**FYI: we don't own Inuyasha. **

**Time Changes**

I walked out into the narrow aisle, hearing my cue with the right music. My maid of honor, and my best friend Sango, smiled at me before walking out before me, and giving my hand a reassuring squeeze before releasing it.

"Good luck," she whispered. She went before me because she was also being my flower lady, as everyone liked to call her.

Then as I watched her back, I took a deep breath, closing my eyes, and counted to ten, then followed her slowly.

This was it. I was walking down the aisle slowly, to the beginning of a new time, a new life. We were leaving everything I've ever known behind, moving farther ahead, then I'd ever imagined myself going. The times have changed.

I found the one familiar face that had the same nervous excitement mine had, and the only face I wanted to see right now. Inuyasha. Words couldn't even begin to describe how much I love him, the word _love_ wasn't even a remotely close enough word to describe the feelings I have for him.

We've had our ups and downs, fighting demons, being torn apart, Kikyo. The time I once knew with him, the year before, with the fighting and the making up, the almost losses, and the leaving. The stupid arguments, it was different from now.

I took all those little things for granted, not realizing how much I'd miss them now. I missed the look in his eyes when I forgave him. I missed making up after fights. But was it really so bad to loose them, because of what I have now with him? I don't think so, because of the way he was looking at me as I walked up to him.

_"Hold on tight and enjoy the ride, this is all that you get."_

I smiled at the saying. My brother Sota told me yesterday before I came here. He hugged me and then I left, leaving him there, he wasn't here now, and I wished he was, and I didn't fully realizing the meaning of his words until now.

This was all that I got, and I had to enjoy it. I had to do what I wanted to do, and I was doing it right now, ignoring a quarter of the villagers who begged me not to marry Inuyasha. I was enjoying it and I couldn't help but ask myself that when I'm older if I would look back and regret anything I've done. But the answer was no. I'd never want to regret anything, I'd loved every moment, even fighting the demons and my hair getting filled and clumped with demon goop. I was with Inuyasha every step of the way, and that will forever stay with me.

Time changes, even if it's just a small amount of time, because as I'm walking down the aisle, under the trees of Inuyasha's Forest, I saw the same people who begged me not to marry him smiling happily for me, some of them with tears in their eyes.

I remembered the first time I was in this forest, the first time I saw Inuyasha pinned to the Sacred tree, the first time I walked through it. I knew this wasn't going to be the last. I would walk through this forest many more times, I would see this forest many more times, and I would watch how time changed it, and how time changed the way I looked at things. It seemed that it wasn't as big as it was when I first saw it, it wasn't as dangerous to me when I first walked through it.

I became stronger with time. Time changes everything, it changes the way everyone looks at things, it changes the way people act, the way people feel, it changes everything. Experience changes people, and time holds experience.

I just had to hold on and enjoy what is thrown at me, and I remember a quote I've once read. _'Life's journey is not to arrive at the grave safely in a nicely preserved body, but to come sliding in saying 'Damn! What a ride!'.' _I'm not quite sure who said it, but they were so right. I wanted to spend my life with Inuyasha, no matter how many demons I had to face to do so.

The times have changed, and the jewel was gone. This new life, I didn't know one thing about it, an I was kind of afraid to up into that big black abyss, but those two things came back to my mind as I stepped up next to Inuyasha, who took my hand, almost as if to reassure himself as well, not that he was going to back out, just like me, but to be reassured that this was really happening.

I saw Rin and Sesshomaru, a groom's man and my bride's maid, Shippo the ring bearer, Sango and Miroku, Miroku, who was standing next to Inuyasha, who was staring at me. They were all smiling, well, except maybe Sesshomaru, who had on a semi-pleasant look, they were all happy for me. And Inuyasha, who never once took his eyes off me since I walked out.

I looked at the wedding kimono he was wearing, white and black, his silver hair, and finally his face.

I locked eyes with him, and everything else around us disappeared. I knew this would be forever imprinted into my memory, the vows, the things the preacher was saying, even if it wasn't fully registering in my mind at this exact moment. I was like a robot, doing what we had practiced the day before.

As I looked at him looking at me, his expression soft, his eyes warm, I thought of the first time I laid eyes on him. The imagine of him pinned to the tree came to mind, asleep, he looked lonely and peaceful. Then I remembered that not to long after he woke up and was freed from his imprisonment, he had tried to kill me, and looked at me with pure hatred.

That wasn't what he looked like now, and I couldn't help but think about how everything we've been through, all that time has changed, and lead up to this.

I'd been with him through everything, and I knew that I'd still be with him if the world was dead and gone. I wouldn't let him go through it alone, just as I knew he wouldn't let me go through it alone.

**Inuyasha's POV**

When I looked into her eyes, I found the same nervousness I held inside myself. I had waited for this day, this imagine, for as long as I realized I loved her, even if I couldn't fully live it at the time.

I realized I loved her sometime during our journey looking for Naraku and the jewel shards, and I painfully realized I couldn't tell her, I couldn't tell her if I wanted to protect her. If Naraku found out if I truly loved her, he'd use her against me, more so than he already had, just as he used Kikyo, and I couldn't bare that to happen.

I had kept my distance, still protecting her, but I kept pushing her away, but things slipped.

Like in the castle, that was a big slip. I can remember yelling at myself, but I didn't care in that moment, because she was kissing me, and that was all that mattered. She was kissing me.

And here I am now, getting married to the same girl who cried for me, the same girl I tried to kill when I first met her, the same girl that has the power to stop me.

I was holding her hand and staring into her eyes. I wasn't sure this was really happening, I was sure I would wake up in moments, being alone and finding out that I actually didn't go after her the day she told me she loved me, that I let her seal the well, that I let her go from me forever.

I went after her though, after I saw that look. The horrible betrayed look she gave me when I told her that she could go off and I wouldn't care what happened to her. But I was lying and I went after her, and I found her crying, and I just put my arms around her and tried to comfort her.

I wasn't listening to the preacher, and I wasn't very aware of my surrounds, until Miroku nudged my elbow, and I looked at him, and he nodded to Kaede, who was looking at me, and mouthed "Vows," under her breath, and my eyes widened a bit.

I said my vows, looking into her eyes as I did so, then I listened to her's.

I stopped paying attention again as she said hers, only hearing her voice and the way she was looking at me, getting lost in her eyes, and Miroku had to nudge me again.

Kaede was giving me a concerned look, and Kagome didn't seem to realize it either because she looked at Kaede the same time I did.

"I do," I said. The words rung through the air, sounding almost unreal, and I had the urge to pinch myself to see if I was sleeping or not, but I resisted.

"I do," she said, and the finality of the words settled around us.

"You may kiss the bride," Kaede said, and gave him a look that asked if I was paying attention or not. I smiled and pulled Kagome to me and kissed her.

Later, at the reception, I had my hand in Kagome's and we had our dance and everyone was off doing other things, Miroku and Sango were talking with us.

"Were you in a trance because of the fact you were getting hitched, or were you thinking about the activities for the honeymoon?" Miroku asked with a smile.

I growled at him lightly, too happy to really try.

"Miroku!" Sango scolded. She pulled him by his ear. Sango smiled apologetically. "Sorry guys. You know him."

"It's fine," Kagome told her smiling. "Why don't you and I go dance Sango? Leave the men alone for a bit."

Sango smiled back as Kagome and nodded, and Kagome grabbed her hand and they went off.

I watched her go, but Miroku brought me out of my thoughts.

"I've never seen you look after her like that," he said quietly. "You mostly glare after her, or look indifferent."

"Like what?" I snapped.

Miroku shook his head. "You wouldn't understand it if I tried to explain. But it was a big change from almost a year ago."

But I loved her more than a year ago. "Why not?" I asked.

"Because you would fight me on it, and deny it all. You did the same to Kagome, before she almost left," Miroku told me. "And you guys stopped fighting after a bit."

I fought Kagome on everything. Then, after she scared me, I stopped fighting her more and more, afraid that she would leave for real this time.

"Heh," I said. I looked away to where I spotted Kagome dancing with Sango and Shippo. I didn't really want to listen to him anymore.

Kagome and Sango came back over with Shippo, and Kirara followed them.

Kagome smiled at me, and I got up and took her hand and lead her to dance. Time changes, and I had no doubt about it changing for us even more now. A future together. Old age, eventually, children. We had so much time ahead, and so many more experiences to live. Time changes, and I was going to change us all so much.

I started to dance with her, forgetting my aversion for it, because I had already done it a couple of times. I kissed her as we danced, and she smiled at me.

"Inuyasha," she said. "I love you."

"I love you too Kagome," I told her, my heart beat pounding in my chest from those words, no matter how much I've heard her say it. She loved me, and I loved her, and no matter how much time would pass, we'd still love each other. That was the only thing that time couldn't change. How much I loved her would never change, if only to grow.

Kagome put her head on my shoulder, and I stroked her hair, holding her in my arms. People danced around us, Miroku and Sango, Rin and Sesshomaru, the villagers, and it was a sweet peaceful moment, probably the only moment that would be forever untouched by time.

**

* * *

****Author's note: hey guys, I hope you liked it, but, most of all, I hope that amurima-chan liked it. Was it good? Again, this chapter was based off _No Spell_ by _The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus_. Next it Drama Kagome's chapter, which I will hopefully post tonight. Thanks for reading and please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

NEW CHAPPIE

**Name of Story: **Time Changes

**Summary: **The Inuyasha couples are finally getting married! As Kagome, Rin, and Sango walk down the aisle, they think about how Time has changed for them.

**Author's Note: **No, I'm not stealing Rose's Fic. I'm just co-writing it with her for a friend of ours Wedding. I hope you like my part! It's based off the song **Never Gonna Be Alone **by Nickelback. Took forever to write. Enjoy. R&R.

**Name of Chapter: **Rin and Sesshomaru.

…

"Okay, people, I need order here," Miki my wedding planner shouted over the commotion of my wedding party. Immediately, it quieted.

"Good. Now that it is quiet, I want to go over a few simple major details." Miki continued, a clipboard in her perfectly manicured hands. "Ayame, you and Kouga enter first. Then, Sango you and Miroku enter when Ayame and Kouga are a quarter down the aisle. Kagome, you and Inuyasha follow them." Miki turned to me. "Rin, after Kagome and Inuyasha arrive at the altar, the march will begin and you…"

"Come in," I finished for Miki, butterflies in my stomach. My heart was racing in my chest.

"Correct." Miki turned her attention to the reception decorators. I sat down on the padded bench and took deep calming breaths with my eyes closed.

It was my big day. I am getting married to my true love. Sesshomaru Takahashi.

"Rin, are you all right," Kagome, my maid of honor asked me, sitting beside me on the bench.

"Yes, just nervous," I replied, finding my palms sweaty. Kagome smiled and took my hands in hers before I could wipe them on my beautiful silk silver loose strap dress.

"Perfectly normal," Kagome said.

I released a shaky breath in an attempt to calm my fluttering heart and stomach.

"I know," I replied, blinking against the tears that wanted to fall and run what little make-up I had on. "But that doesn't stop the butterflies from having sugar."

Kagome laughed.

"Just think of it this way," Kagome started, "you begin a whole new chapter for the rest of your life with your soul-mate."

I laughed, finding it hard to not think about getting married to Sesshomaru in that way. It made me more nervous, even though I had nothing to worry about. Sesshomaru would take care of me until the day I died.

Just like the time when I was sixteen.

It was the week of my parents' third anniversary death and I was depressed, like I usually am during that time. I wouldn't eat or sleep. The day of the accident began playing in my head. Despite how I felt, I continued my school work, including the tutoring sessions with Sesshomaru in math.

We were at his house and I was not acting my usual care-free, I'm tired of doing math, happy go-lucky self. Sesshomaru noticed it also.

"We are stopping for today," Sesshomaru stated that day, closing his textbook.

I didn't shout with joy or didn't say anything, for that matter. I just simply closed my book and leaned back against the couch cushions and closed my eyes.

_It's been three years,_ I thought, feeling tears prick behind my lids.

"What is troubling you?" Sesshomaru asked suddenly. I looked at him, confused. He never asked me anything like that before. I wasn't even sure he was even capable of asking a question like that. He was cold, heartless, and cared for no one but himself.

"My parents were killed by a drunk driver three years ago yesterday," I answered quietly after deciding he wasn't joking. He never joked. "That's why I wasn't in school yesterday. I was visiting their graves north of here."

Sesshomaru just nodded.

"I get depressed around this time," I continued. "I was supposed to go with them but I wanted to stay home and do my homework and have some time to myself." I took in a deep breath and exhaled. My eyes stung with tears. I hated talking about that day.

"You feel guilty." Again, I looked at him weird. Then suddenly, it hit me, I did feel guilty. The tears that were building in my eyes, fell. They were dead while I was alive. They were on their way to a friend's house when they go hit by a drunk driver. They died instantly and I went to live with my father's relatives, my mother had no living relatives.

I gasped, feeling someone's strong arms wrap around my shoulders. I looked up and met Sesshomaru's cold golden emotionless eyes.

"What are you doing," I choked out. He didn't answer, just wrapped his arms around me more. My head rested against his broad shoulder. I got the silent message and cried on his shoulder.

"Do not feel guilty because you are alive while they are gone." I heard Sesshomaru say in between my sobs.

I didn't say anything, how could I when it was true? I just continued to cry on his shoulder. I had to admit, it felt nice to cry on someone other than Kagome or Mai.

After a few minutes, I stopped crying. I wiped away my remaining tears, looking at Sesshomaru with a small smile on my face.

"Thank you," I said, my voice slightly hoarse. When I looked into his golden eyes, my breath caught in my throat. There was an emotion in his eyes. I swear fireworks started going off next.

I gasped slightly, feeling his lips on mine. We were kissing and surprisingly, I didn't mind it at all. When we separated, we didn't say anything at all. Sesshomaru didn't say anything at all, just wrapped his strong muscular arms around me more, holding me close to him.

One of the things I needed most.

I giggled, coming out of my memory. After our first kiss, we always wanted to be with each other.

"What are you laughing at, Rin," Kagome asked me.

"Memories," I stated simply. A blissful smile appeared on my face.

"Okay." Kagome looked towards the double doors as we both heard the pre-bridesmaid waltz started. Kagome turned to me and we shared a smile. "Show time."

"Yep. Let's get this over with," I said, finding my butterflies gone. I smiled more. I was right, nothing to be nervous about.

Kagome and I rose from our seats.

"Are you sure you want to get married, Rin? Especially to Mister Ice King?" Inuyasha, my future brother-in-law asked me. He always wondered how Sesshomaru and I could be in love when Sesshomaru didn't show emotion.

"Inuyasha," Kagome scolded, glaring at him. I laughed. Inuyasha was always in trouble for things he says when Kagome is near. While they had a semi-argument, I gathered my bouquet of pink roses.

"That's enough, you two," Sango, one of my bridesmaids, yelled at Inuyasha and Kagome. She could make the Emperor shake with fear. They quieted. "We don't have time for your pointless quarrels. We got to get Rin hitched. I didn't pay three hundred dollars for this dress to go nowhere!"

"Yes, Sango," Inuyasha and Kagome mumbled together. I laughed more. I couldn't say my friends weren't entertaining.

Another piece started. It was the bridesmaids waltz.

Ayame and Kouga, two wolf demons, walked through the double doors. When they were a quarter down the aisle, Sango and Miroku started down the aisle.

"See you up there, Rin." Kagome said to me before her and Inuyasha went through the doors.

"Here we go," I breathed, standing in front of the now closed doors. The bridesmaid waltz ended. Then, the wedding march started.

What happened next was like what happens in the movies. The doors fly open; the bride and groom connect with their eyes. The bride starts her last journey unmarried down the aisle.

Step. Pause. Step.

Mine and Sesshomaru's relationship has grown over the years since we first kissed and he has changed my life so much. When my parents anniversary death comes around, I no longer act depressed. I'm strangely happy, even though I cry hysterically on the day and is distant from everyone. But eventually return to myself afterwards.

Step. Pause. Step.

I glanced at the diamond ring on my finger, remembering how Sesshomaru proposed to me.

It was about three and a half months ago on a cold winter night. We were sitting in front of a warm roaring fire in his cabin near the mountains. I was lying on his chest, slowly falling asleep. Suddenly, I felt him slide something on my left hand ring finger. My eyes immediately snapped open and I looked at my finger. On it was a diamond set with a silver band. I looked at Sesshomaru with wide eyes. His lips turned upward.

I kissed him with much passion, my arms around his neck. Sesshomaru's arms circled my waist, holding me closer to him.

"Spring," I breathed once we parted. I always wanted a spring wedding when everything was fresh and new.

"I have already made the wedding date. You just have to plan on it." Sesshomaru said. It did not surprise me he had the date set.

"I love you," I breathed again, smiling from ear to ear. Tears of joy began falling from my eyes. Sesshomaru wiped them away.

"And I, you." Sesshomaru replied and we kissed again, this time with more passion.

Step. Pause. Step.

I arrived at the altar.

…

My heart skipped a beat the sight of Rin entering the room filled with loved ones. She was beautiful. Her silver dress framed her figure wonderfully. I caught her eyes and smiled. When she finally arrived at the altar, I couldn't help but smile.

So much time has gone by since I first met her. I never thought she would change my life the way she has.

Now here we are on our wedding day, ready to take the world on.

As I looked into her beautiful brown eyes, I remembered the first time we met.

We were in our teens, me fifteen, and her thirteen. It was summer, her family the Higurashi's had just moved into the house next to mine. Her mother and father had been killed by a drunk driver three months prior.

I was getting the mail when I saw her emerge from the car. Her long brown hair was in a high ponytail. She wore a green hoodie with a simple pair of jeans. In her arms was a large white teddy bear about the size of her torso. I later learned it was a gift from her father.

The wind blew in my direction. It carried the Higurashi's scents towards me. I also smelled her scent.

Fresh raspberries, mixed with a deep sorrow. My brows furrowed in confusion.

"What do you think, girls?" I heard Mrs. Higurashi asked the girls.

"I like it," One replied. She had long black hair and chocolate colored eyes. I knew her to be Kagome from school. Inuyasha was her friend.

The other girl didn't say anything. I felt her eyes on me. I paused opening the mailbox and met her stare. Her eyes were a rich warm brown color. We stared at each other for a while.

"Rin, what do you think?" Mrs. Higurashi asked the girl. "Rin? Rin, are you listening?"

Finally the girl, Rin, broke my gaze. She turned back to Mrs. Higurashi.

"What was that? Sorry, I wasn't paying attention." Rin apologized to Mrs. Higurashi.

"I said, what do you think of the house," Mrs. Higurashi repeated with an eye roll.

"It's nice," Rin replied, her voice sweet like honey.

"Yo, Sesshomaru, did you lose your way back to the house or are you just going to stand there all day?" Inuyasha, my little half demon brother said behind me. I felt a growl begin in my throat. I walked past him and into the house.

Now, almost ten years later, we are getting married.

I glanced at the necklace around her neck. It was a first anniversary gift from me. The necklace was shaped like a heart with a rare orange diamond in the middle. It hung on a silver chain.

We didn't start going out until I was a senior and she a sophomore in High School. I was an intern in her math class –for extra credits-, it was the class she struggled most with. After she failed a number of important tests required for graduation, she came to me for help. I refused her numerous times. I did not help humans.

When the principle threatened to take away my internship, did I help her.

I was far from pleased about it at the time. I hated humans.

I tutored her for weeks, in which time I got to know her a lot more. She became one of the few humans I could stand being around for more than a few hours.

"I have such a headache," Rin complained one day. She capped her orange gel pen and put her head on the arm of her sofa. "I hate math. I hate the Egyptians for inventing math. I hope their happy about making people have headaches all the time from it."

"Get back to work, Rin." I demanded impatiently. I had learned over the weeks to call her by her name and not Human.

"I can't. My brain is dead. It's a miracle I'm alive, actually. Doctors are baffled by it."

I resisted the urge to roll my eyes at her laziness.

"Get back to work, Rin," I repeated.

"Let's watch a movie!"

Before I could protest, she leaped off the sofa and went to the movie cupboard under the television set.

"You need to study." I told her and she rifled through the movies.

"Ah-ha! Found one!" She exclaimed, pretending she didn't hear a word I said. I growled. She showed me the movie. It was _Howl's Moving Castle._

My eyes flickered to her smiling face.

"Oh, don't give me that look," She said, rolling her eyes then going to the DVD player. "We both need a break. I can tell you're getting irritated by my laziness."

This human was something else.

"You need to raise your grade, Rin."

"And I can do that after we take a two hour break." I looked at her again. "And I am not taking no as an answer, Sesshomaru. It's just one movie." Rin put the disc in the player. "Besides, I can't take anymore math."

The movie screen appeared on the television and Rin sat beside me on the sofa again.

I had lost the battle.

Rin yawned and sunk into the sofa cushions. I watched her from the corner of my eyes. She seemed so innocent, almost angel like.

After sometime, I felt her head resting on my shoulder. She had fallen asleep.

I was going to tell her to wake up until I noticed how peaceful she looked. I couldn't bring myself to wake her. I figured I could let her off this one time. Her grade in math had greatly improved since our first tutoring session. Instead of waking her, I rose from my seat and laid her down, gathered my things then left.

That was when I began to fall for her. However, we didn't become a couple until three weeks later when the three year anniversary death of her parents had passed. She began to cry. I wrapped my arms around her shoulders and let her cry on my shoulder. Afterwards, our eyes met and it was instant chemistry. Next thing I knew, I was kissing her.

After that, we became inseparable. At the time, she was depressed. She wouldn't eat of sleep. I helped her regain her health. I made her eat and sleep.

"The couple has each written their own vows, which they will read to each other," The priest said now, breaking my thoughts.

I took Rin's soft delicate hands in mine. I made sure there was absolute silence before I began.

"My dearest, Rin," I started, looking deep into her warm brown eyes. "Time has gone by, faster than I would have liked. However, with you, time slows down. We have been through so much together and I wouldn't take it back for the world.

"From this moment on, you will not be alone. I vow to you, I will always be with you, whether you like it or not." Rin laughed, tears dotting her beautiful eyes.

"If you feel like falling, I will catch you. I will hold on to you until the hurt is gone. I will be with you always. You are never going to go through hurt alone ever again.

"I love you," I finished.

"I love you, too." Rin replied, her voice breaking from her tears. I wiped them away. The scent of her tears irritated my sensitive nose.

We kissed briefly, as a seal to my vow.

"My wonderful Sesshomaru," Rin started. I heard her heart beating faster than normal. "I hope with all my heart that we will be together forever. You know what to say when I am sad or distant from everyone.

"You make me so happy. I'm glad I get to spend my entire life with you. I know you will make my distress go away just by embracing me.

"I vow that I will be with you forever, no matter what. There will always be a tomorrow for me." Rin finished. My lips turned upward in a smile. I knew why she choose those words. I am a demon, whom can live centuries while she was a human, whom can die at anytime.

However, with out marriage, she will not age. It's one of the main reasons why we are getting married. I cannot stand being without her.

I fear she will die.

We kissed again, another seal. Our guests clapped.

When the applause died down, the priest moved to the next part of the ceremony, the oaths.

"Sesshomaru, do you take Rin to be your wedded wife to live together in marriage. Do you promise to love, comfort, and honor and keep her. For better or worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health. And forsaking all others be faithful only to her so long as you both shall live?"

"I do." I stated.

"Rin, do you take Sesshomaru to be your wedded husband to live together in marriage. Do you promise to love, comfort, and honor and keep him. For better or worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health. And forsaking all others, be faithful only to him so long as you both shall live?"

"I do." Rin replied.

"Then I now pronounce you man and wife," the priest finished. "You may kiss the bride."

I pulled Rin close to me and kissed her soft lips.

We were married.

The End!

YAY! I'm done. I hope you liked it. I got to get back to my Design Illustrations work now. So much work!

**BlackRose (or Rose, make your choice, I don't care either way): So, I have a couple of things to say, one is to the reviewer who has reviewed, not for the story, but to tell me to update Never Saw This Coming. I will update it when I get the chance, and if I receive anymore reviews for my other stories that harass me to update other stories (and they haven't said one thing about the story they reviewed for), I will stop anonymous reviews, and block the reviewers who have a profile (that harassed me), and I don't really want to do that. So please, be patient with me, and I will say the same thing in my other stories when I update. And, on a happier note, Rainbowed-Sunned-Spirit, did we surprise you? Thanks for reading, and please review for _this story_! **


	3. Chapter 3

*****Author's note: hey guys, this is the third chapter, and I know it was a little late; I wanted to post it on the 15th or before. So right now it doesn't matter. Drama Kagome and I wrote this chapter, and I am so very happy with this chapter, and it was based off the song **_**Pages**_** by There For Tomorrow. **

**FYI: we have no claim on Inuyasha. But if we did, we'd be dancing together.**

...  
"I can't do this," I panicked. "I'm going to trip, or mess something up, or miss my cue."

"You're going to be fine," Kagome told me. "Just smile, and do everything we practiced yesterday."

I took a deep breath. "Okay," I said. "Maybe I'll trip, or what if it rains?"

Kagome shook her head. "Sango, there isn't even a cloud in the sky, and you never trip," she told me.

"It'll be fine," Rin assured me. "You're not supposed to worry. It's your special day."

"If it makes you feel any better, I'll trip, so they can laugh at us both," Kagome told me.

"Like Inuyasha would let you," I said. I took another deep breath. "Slowly. Calmly. Walk down the aisle."

Kagome smiled and hugged me. "You'll be fine."

The music from the band cued her out, and she put her arm through Inuyasha's and they walked out as the Best man and the Maid of honor.

I watched as Rin walked out, and then, the music cuing me. I stepped out, and then it felt as if I was walking down the time line of my life. I saw me with my father, who should have been here now, walking me down. I saw Kohaku and then I saw the day that ended my life, and the day I met Inuyasha and Kagome and Miroku and Shippo. Naraku, the pain and suffering, the final battle, Kohaku dying.

I was still having the nightmares of Kohaku dying, of Naraku controlling him, of everything I've lived through, and my walls finally came down the night Miroku proposed. I cried and told him everything I was feeling, and he didn't grope me and he just held me until I stopped.

That was when I knew he changed. After everything he had been through, he was changed; he knew when things weren't at good time. He changed, and I seemed to change with him.

We change as we get older, I can remember that I never imagined being one of the best demon hunters, I never imagined anything I had gone through, and I never imagined getting married to him today.

We're not supposed to stay the same. If we didn't change, we wouldn't learn, and we wouldn't age. Nothing would go anywhere, and humanity would be doomed. Time let us make the changes we had to make to survive.

I had taken some measures to help myself survive. I wouldn't let myself remember the day Kohaku died. I made myself move forward. I couldn't look back. I had to look ahead to what this unfamiliar territory would be like, the battles involved. What type of battles it would hold.

But, maybe, I could look back on the things I enjoyed about the life that I was leaving behind. It wasn't all good memories, but they were with my friends, with my family, so it held some sort of good memories, they were as good as they got.

The time when we walked through the forest and towns to look for Naraku and look for the jewel shards was over. I didn't know how to be a wife, or a mother. The only thing I really knew was how to kill demons. I've counted down the days until this day, and it felt as if they passed by like I was turning the pages.

I saw all the people I loved as I walked down. Kagome, Inuyasha, Rin, and even Sesshomaru. I smiled at them all. Kaede standing next to Miroku.

I was slowly walking up, and all I wanted to do was run up there and get it over and done with. I was shaking.

I took another deep breath, trying to calm my nerves.

We were different then how we were before Naraku was killed, or even after he was. Time changes you, whether it's your views, personality, or even feelings.

I was so surprised when Miroku proposed, for real, he asked me to marry him, because he wasn't quite acting like himself, and he didn't grope me or ask me to bare his children along the way. I knew he was serious. And I said yes.

Now here I was, walking down the aisle, watching everything I knew leave me, and I was walking out on unfamiliar ground.  
I stepped up to the platform, and he held his hand out to me, and I took it, holding it as if I would fall away from him too.

Every word Kaede said was imprinted in my mind, forever burned to my memory. The every word of the ceremony, the whispers in the audience: the whole village. My friends and adopted family smiling happily at me, the way Miroku was staring at me. The vows he said, the vows I said, him slipping the ring on my finger, me slipping the ring on his finger.

And finally: "Do ye take this woman to be your wife, in sickness and in health, until death do ye part?" she asked him.

Miroku looked at me and smiled. "I do."

She turned to me. "Do ye take this man to be your husband in sickness and in health, until death do ye part?" Kaede asked.

"I do," I said, each word burning, staring into his eyes. Time changes, but it wouldn't change my view on this.

"Ye may kiss the bride," Kaede said.

Miroku pulled me into his arms and kissed me, everyone clapping, and everyone smiling. This moment would never change for me. Because it showed how much time changed, and how I went from no family, to a large family within a year.

(Miroku's POV)

Words could not describe how Sango looked. Words cannot describe how I felt about this day. My heart was racing. Butterflies in my stomach. Palms sweaty. And I think my head was even sweating. I have never been so nervous in my life! But it was a good nervous.

Right?

_Right, _replied that little voice in my head.

Is it true that I would do anything for my Sango, including risking my own life for hers? I asked the little voice.

_Yes. You've done it before so what's stopping you now?_

Oh, gee, I don't know. NOTHING!

_Stop yelling at me!_

I'm not yelling at you!

_Yes, you are. _

No, I'm not. How can I yell to my conscious?

_Very easily. _

Oh, shut up.

_Shut don't go up._

"Miroku?" Sango lovely angelic voice interrupted my internal battle with my conscious. I looked at her. It was the reception part of the wedding and we were slow dancing. Her body was pressed against mine, her arms wrapped around my neck.

"Yes, my lovely Sango?" I replied, keeping my eyes locked to hers. I knew better then not to look south of her eyes.

_No, you don't, pervert, _my conscious argued.

I'm trying to break that habit, I argued with my conscious. Without my noticing, my eyes started drifting south.

_You're doing it again, _my conscious chimed it. I immediately adverted my eyes to Sango, who was saying something about turning a page to a book and starting a new chapter. Was she talking about a book she was reading?

_Focus. _

"…so I guess what I'm saying, Miroku…Miroku? MIROKU!" Sango yelled. My attention immediately returned to her.

"So sorry, my dear. I was lost in your beauty." I lied quickly. Sango's cheek's flushed. I smiled. "Now what were you saying about reading a book? Is it an interesting book? Perhaps I've read it before."

"Miroku," Sango groaned. "I wasn't talking about reading a book. I was talking about starting a new chapter in our lives. Starting a family, and whatnot. All the good stuff married people want."

"Oh." I smiled and took Sango's delicate yet strong hand in mine and kissed her knuckles. "Whatever you wish for, I shall grant. If you want a family, then so be it! Let's start now." I began kissing up her arm to her neck than finally, her mouth.

After a few minutes of heated passionate kissing, Sango broke free of my lips. Her lips were plump and her face red.

"Save that for the honeymoon, Miroku!" Sango scolded. I chuckled.

"I could not help myself. I married a really beautiful, kind, sensitive, killer woman."

"And I married a pervert."

"So, what is it that you want me to promise you, Sango?" I asked.

"It's nothing. Just something silly." Sango replied, looking away.

"To me, Sango, anything you say isn't silly." I reassured her, lifting her chin so our gazes locked.

"Well, okay." Sango started. "Promise me, you'll always be there for me? Whenever we're apart, I feel so…alone. And I don't like that feeling."

I leaned down so I could whisper to her. I knew why Sango was saying this. Her family had been destroyed by Naraku but gained a new one.

"I promise."

The End!

Whew. That was long. Sorry I couldn't type this earlier. My life has a rude way of making itself noticeable. Hope you liked it!


End file.
